With the development of science and technology, a medical computed tomography (CT) machine has been increasingly applied in clinical medicine, and plays an important role in medical diagnosis and treatment. Currently, the medical CT machine has become one of the main medical diagnostic equipment. A patient table, as an important component of the medical CT machine, is also increasingly applied.
Reference is made to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a patient table in the conventional technology in a state that a pallet thereof extends out of the patient table; and FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the patient table shown in FIG. 1 in a state that the pallet thereof is retracted.
When performing a CT scanning, a patient lies on a pallet 11′ of a patient table 1′. The pallet 11′ is capable of extending and retracting with respect to a frame 12′, to move the patient. Under normal circumstances, the extending and retracting movement of the pallet 11′ is automatic, however, in some circumstances, it is required to push and draw the pallet 11′ manually, that is, the movement state of the pallet 11′ is required to be switched from automatic operation to manual operation. In the conventional technology, the switching between automatic operation and manual operation is controlled by an on-off switch 2′, in detail, once the on-off switch 2′ is pressed, a motion signal is transmitted to a control board of the patient table through a cable connected to the on-off switch 2′, and once receiving a switching signal, the control board of the patient table sends a control signal to control the pallet 11′ to stop the automatic extending and retracting movement. This process is also referred to as a pallet releasing process.
Generally, the on-off switch 2′ is fixedly mounted on a side of a tail portion of the patient table 1′, that is, the on-off switch 2′ does not move along with the pallet 11′. If a doctor intends to release the pallet 11′, the doctor has to press the on-off switch 2′ first. However, in practice, the doctor usually does not stand at the tail portion of the pallet, thus, the doctor needs to move to the tail portion of the pallet first to press the on-off switch 2′ and then pushes and pulls a handle of the pallet to perform the manual operation of pulling and drawing the pallet 11′. That is, the switching between automatic operation and manual operation requires two steps. Particularly, in a case that the pallet 11′ extends out by a great distance to a position far away from the on-off switch 2′, it is very inconvenient for the doctor to operate. Meanwhile, mounting the on-off switch 2′ on both sides may increase the difficulty of assembling and positioning and also may adversely affect an overall appearance of the patient table.
Accordingly, a technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is to innovatively design a patient table and a control device of a pallet of the patient table to simplify the switching between automatic operation and manual operation in control process of the pallet.